


mermaid tail

by milhojas



Series: COLORS! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Merman Lee Donghyuck, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Zhong Chen Le, chenle agrees with that statement ;), hyuck is the most beautiful and stunning mermaid ever, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhojas/pseuds/milhojas
Summary: donghyuck might be the most ethereal mermaid chenle has ever seen.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Series: COLORS! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	mermaid tail

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mermaid tail color pencil

"stop splashing me!"

chenle grumbled, a deep scowl on his face. the merman next to him only giggled, his tail swaying back and forth. he tugged on the other's sweater, pulling it toward him. chenle didn't budge.

"c'mon, lele! it's _sooo_ hot! why don't you just take it off?"

chenle just crossed his arms over his chest, turning the other way and letting out a soft _hmph_. donghyuck twitched his tail in frustration and gave the water a hard slap with it, drenching chenle.

"hey! what's your problem?!" cried the younger boy, clothes sticking to his skin. he huffed, standing up. donghyuck perked up, "where are you going?"

chenle continued walking without looking back. "gonna go change."

donghyuck tutted, stroking his fin against his arm. he looked around for a bit, eyes sparkling when he spotted something. he dove down, leaving the cave to swim deeper.

when chenle came back, he scrambled to cover his eyes and dropped what he was holding. "w-what the hell?! put clothes on, you weirdo!"

donghyuck chuckled. "i found a transformation pearl around here so i thought i'd surprise you. i don't think you liked my surprise that much, though..."

chenle shook his head. "no! of course, i like it... i was just shocked."

"you can open them now," the oldest said after a minute or two.

"are... are you sure?" chenle mumbled, eyes screwed shut.

"hey! that was for me!" he exclaimed when he noticed his own hoodie on donghyuck instead. "you're so kind, lele. bringing me an extra set of your clothes," the older boy grinned.

chenle rolled his eyes, "they were for me, just in case you wet me again, but whatever, i guess." as donghyuck tried to walk forward, his legs gave out, and he launched forward, stumbling with chenle to the ground. chenle squealed, a high pitched sound that made donghyuck cover his ears.

"jeez, you're so loud. are you sure you aren't a siren?" donghyuck wobbled upward, sitting down. chenle dusted himself off, raising an eyebrow. "are you saying that i'm dangerous?"

"dangerous to my heart, for sure." the merman smirked.

chenle cringed, letting out a groan. "that was so bad." donghyuck hummed in response.

"it's nice that these clothes just so happen to be the same color as my tail," he teased, leaning on his arms to look chenle in the eyes. the other just blinked.

the hoodie donghyuck was wearing was a deep aqua blue, just like his tail. "not like you'd buy this just for me or anything... definitely not."

chenle rubbed his face into his hands. "stop reading me," he whimpered and donghyuck gave a hearty laugh, one that made chenle's face flush.

a shiver passed through chenle, which donghyuck noticed. "are you cold?"

"no," chenle said sarcastically, rubbing his hands together to warm up. he sighed, "let's go home. i'm afraid of catching a cold after that huge spray you gave me."

donghyuck cackled, "sorry. i forget that you're a normal human being sometimes." chenle rolled his eyes, making sure to pick up the shining pearl off the ground before leading donghyuck down the road to his cabin.

as they walked, donghyuck carried the conversation and occasionally got distracted by the animals on the other side of the trail. with his melodic laughter in the background, chenle's thoughts ran wild.

_he's so adorable in my clothes._ he gazed at the other boy, his face awfully lovestruck. donghyuck smiled back at him, the sun making his skin glow brighter than the small pearl in chenle's palm. and like that, chenle stopped himself from blurting out his fantasies in an attempt to avoid his embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i appreciate it ^__^ give me feedback if you'd like!
> 
> twt: [softwrld](https://twitter.com/softwrld)  
> cc: [s4nrio](https://curiouscat.me/s4nrio)


End file.
